battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aer (Uber Rare Cat)
Aer (風の精霊エアル) is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Nature's Guardians Elemental Pixies event. True Form increases health and attack power. Cat Evolves into Erphuan at level 10. Evolves into Aervanta at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: Normal Form: *Long Distance area attacks. *Quick movement speed. *Short attack animation and delay between attacks. *Decent health. Evolved/True Form: *Resistant against Aliens. *Great area of effect. *Short attack animation and delay between attacks. *100% Barrier Breaker paired with Long Distance. *Short recharge time for an Uber Rare. *Relatively cheap cost for an Uber Rare. *True Form obtains high DPS for an LD unit. Cons: Normal Form: *Easy-to-reach blind spot. *Long recharge time. Evolved/True Form: *Large blind spot. *Too fast for a unit with a wide blind spot. *Low number of knockbacks. *Below-average standing range for an Uber Rare. Strategy/Usage Like most Uber Rares, Aer must be properly protected with meatshields to be of any use, but remember it can tank a lot of damage from Aliens too. That said, if a unit manages to hit Aer it is screwed- Aer can't hit things right next to it. In Cats of the Cosmos, send Aer to back up your units, for Aer has Warp Blocker and can destroy Barriers. Aer bears a resemblance to Vaulter Cat - in which their tradeoff is Vaulter having 50 more standing range, while Aer having much more base health than Vaulter. This can be great when dealing with other Long Distance such as Dolphina where Aer can get inside Dolphina's blind spot much more easily with his low range and bulky health. Erphuan is arguably one of the best units suited for Barrier Breaking - even more so than Bazibon and Marinmizu. Its Long Distance ability means that it can easily hit backline enemies such as Le'Solar and Corporal Weyland as well as oncoming peons. Unfortunately, its lack of ability makes it less of an anti-Alien specialist. Luckily for Erphuan, Long Distance Cats are also very relevant in a general usage, meaning that despite its lack of Alien counter ability, it's still usable outside of Alien-focused stages, more so than any other unit in its set. Do keep in mind that while the near 50k health turns into about 200k~250k health against Aliens, Erphuan is not nearly as bulky against non-Alien foes, and the slightly bigger blind spot allows a wider range of foes to attack with impunity. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $720 *Chapter 2: $1080 *Chapter 3: $1440 Evolved/True Form *Chapter 1: $2620 *Chapter 2: $3930 *Chapter 3: $5240 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal: A small, slightly chubby sheep-like creature covered with a green cloud like "wool". Has a sprite with a cat face floating next to it. *Evolved: Becomes much larger, and a sigil is now present on the front of the cloud. Has much larger and pointed ears. *True: ? Trivia *Aer is the only Elemental Pixie whose first form has no anti-Alien ability. *Aer's name is a Latin word, translating to ‘Air’ in English **It is possible that Erphuan is a phonetic phrase based on ‘Air flew in’. Gallery ErphuanTFAction.gif|Aervanta's animations Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/362.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Mizli | Saber >> ' ---- Category:Translation Requests Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Barrier Breaker Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form